


Just a Nip

by Lord Nyoka (SilverofSouls)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverofSouls/pseuds/Lord%20Nyoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When caring for your Blake, try to remember to hide the catnip. Failure to do so may produce interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Nip

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this other than catnip is hilarious and I wanted to write something cheerful.

Blake coiled her body like a spring, curling her fingers into talons on the floor, ears perked as high as they would reach. She watched her prey with an unyielding golden stare, practically daring a movement to go unnoticed. The space between them narrowed in her mind, reduced to a single, perfect arch that would deliver her to her target. There was a pause, a brief second in which she remained completely and utterly still – no twitch, no breath, not even a thought. And then her hips began to rise into the air as if pulled by some invisible force, and she gave a single, determined wiggle before releasing the tension.

For a moment, her aim was perfect. She flew through the air with fury and grace, lips pulled back over her teeth in a brilliant hunter’s snarl, fingers reaching out to tear her prey to shreds.

And then Weiss made the mistake of moving a little to the left at exactly the wrong instant, causing her teammate to half-crash into her back, nearly knocking both of them off the heiress’s bed and onto the floor.

“ _What the_  –”

Blake scrambled for purchase on the sheets, tripping over her own limbs as she half-collapsed, a growl of frustration slipping through her teeth. Weiss shot to her feet beside the faunus heap, eyes wider than saucers as she took in the sight of her attacker. Her face - seconds ago twisted into a familiar look of scolding rage typically reserved for correcting her partner’s childish behavior - immediately fell into an expression of bewilderment.

“…Blake?”

 _Blast!_  She’d missed! She shot up from the bed, stars flashing across her vision as she met confused cerulean eyes with a blank stare. Her ears lowered back to her skull as she frantically tried to think of plan B.

“What in the  _world_  was that for?” Weiss demanded, setting aside the book she had been reading before Blake had taken complete leave of her wits.

There were several plans springing to Blake’s mind, but none of them were particularly helpful, nor were any of them actually coherent enough to rightfully be labeled ‘plans’ at all. She was suddenly overcome with a desire to run in a wide open space, to leap from a great height, to throw her hands in the air and scrabble at the tingling sensations that were beginning to spread through her limbs. All of those plans conflicted with her desire to curl up into a ball on the sheets – thick with the familiar, crisp scent of Weiss’s perfume – so she settled for the simplest action she could manage, lips falling open to let out the sound that had been building inside of her.

Weiss’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “… _What_  was that?”

Whoops! She hadn’t heard her! Clearly that meant that Blake had to repeat herself.

“ _Mew._ ”

There was a long moment in which neither of them spoke as Weiss attempted to reconcile no small number of conversations about how faunus absolutely were _not_ animals with the sight of her teammate pawing at invisible demons over her head. She opened her mouth to speak, thought better of it, and closed it again. She started to turn away before immediately turning back to try again. “Is this some kind of joke?”

Blake paused in her valiant battle against the air, eyes fixed on the heiress, pupils so wide they nearly devoured the gold of her irises. “ _Mew_.”

Weiss sighed in frustration, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “Look, I’m sorry, alright? I genuinely thought that we had moved on from this, but clearly, I was mistaken.” She drew in a deep breath. “I know that I’ve said some really unfair things about faunus, and I really am sorry. I know you’re not animals. I’ll never say that again, just…you don’t have to act like this just to make a point.”

Blake tilted her head back to give Weiss an upside-down stare. “ _Mew_.”

Now the heiress was starting to look flustered, hands pulling anxiously at the folds of her dress as she wondered how in the world she was supposed to approach this situation without saying something horrible. She turned away from Blake, and that was when she noticed the open tin can on the floor beside Blake’s bed. She barely had time to squint and discern the words ‘CATNIP’ written on the side before she felt a strange tugging at her hair. She whipped back around just in time to watch Blake’s backside disappear around her as she attempted to frantically bat at Weiss’s long ponytail.

“Oh… _dust,_ ” she groaned when the realization hit, and she crossed back to her own bed, Blake trailing behind her and attempting to knock her hair down with every step. She heaved an enormous sigh before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. “A warning, or at the very least an explanation might have been nice.”

Blake picked up on her agitation, and she declared a temporary cease-fire between her claws and the Big White Ponytail. She looked up at Weiss from her position on the floor, tilting her ears in a wordless question. When Weiss didn’t respond, she decided to vocalize it. “Meeew?”

She had meant to ask “Why do you look so uncomfortable?” but that was close enough.

Weiss looked back at her with resignation, patting the bed beside her. “I know you well enough to know that you’d never sit on the floor like that if you were in your right mind.”

Blake accepted the invitation by placing her hands on either side of Weiss’s legs.

“Whoa, hey!”

She lifted herself up onto the bed before the heiress had a moment to properly react, depositing herself onto Weiss’s lap, curling up immediately to signal her dominion. When she had relaxed, she let out a low rumble of contentment, oblivious to the stiffness of the girl she was currently lying on. Mere seconds passed before she had started purring, snuggling into Weiss as her arms came to gently encircle her teammate’s waist.

“I…um,” Weiss stammered, the discomfort in her face gradually slipping away as she watched Blake settle in. “…Alright, you can stay there. Just…behave yourself, and don’t be mad at me when this wears off.”

“ _Mew_.”

Hesitantly, her hand found its way to Blake’s hair, and she carefully curled her fingers into thick black locks, unable to resist the gentle grin that tugged at her lips when Blake nuzzled into her touch. She took that as permission, and she continued to run her hands along her teammate’s head and shoulders, easing out the tension she carried in tightened muscles. Her searching fingers were careful to avoid her feline ears – that was a line she would not cross until receiving clear, verbal, sober consent – but she kept up the ministrations, working Blake up into a steady, appreciative purr.

Blake felt completely at peace in Weiss’s arms, and she commended herself for the brilliant change in tactics – to think, she had nearly hunted down this fine distributor of pettings! She lay perfectly still in her teammate’s lap, losing herself in the gentle caresses and the warm tingles before her eyelids became too heavy, and she floated off into a gentle sleep.


End file.
